MASH Prime
by wiseguy2415
Summary: Two grandkids of the M*A*S*H 4077th goes back in time after an accident.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first crossover story, M*A*S*H* and Transformers Prime. "M*A*S*H* Prime" Hawkeye is June's Father, aka Jack's Grandfather. Now you know why and how June became a nurse.**

M*A*S*H* unit 4077

"Hawkeye, I need some help over here, this guy needs more than one doctor to close him up." Trapper said.

"I'll be over there in just a moment, I gotta remove some shrapnel from this guy's stomach." Hawkeye answered.

Few seconds later the captain was finished.

"And done, major, close him up." The doctor said to the nurse.

"Yes, doctor." The leading nurse said.

"Alright trap's, what going on?" The captain asked other as he replaced his gloves.

"This guy's kidney is destroyed, and I can't remove it without causing damage to the surrounding organs." Trapper said.

"Alright tell me what you need me to do, I'm right here and waiting."

* * *

 _Present day, Jasper, Nevada, Team Prime, Outpost Omega One._

He always wanted to know more about more about how successful his grandfather's M*A*S*H* unit was. The 4077 was the most successful M*A*S*H* unit in the Korean War.

His mother had explained how much her father meant to the troops, Much less the rest of the staff at the mobile Hospital.

"And that is why I became a nurse."

Jack would have liked to see his grandfather in action; to see how diligent he worked. Little did he know that he would meet his grandfather before his mother was his was ever even thought of.

 _Three weeks later_

Ratchet was working in the ground terminal adjusting the ground bridge control. What he failed to noticed, however, was his experiment was highly unstable. (he never did something like this intentionally)

In the human living area, sat the oldest teen of the three teens that have falling in to the protection of team prime. Jack sat on the couch with a text book in his hand. _The Korean war: Medical units._

 _During the war for the country of Korea, one of the few M*A*S*H* units that was extremely successful was the 4077, with a 98.63% success rate, it was without a doubt a good reason that their slogan became "the best care, anywhere!"_

 _The 4077_ _th_ _was perhaps the only M*A*S*H* that could keep a high success rate despite the bombing that the camp received almost constantly. Most of the time it was by their own artillery, after the death of the commanding officer lt. col. Henry Blake…_

The astonishment of the reading was interrupt by an incoherent comment coming from Ratchet.

"Something wrong doc?" Jack asked.

"you understand how quantum physics work right?" the chief medical officer asked the raven haired teen.

"as in time travel? Sure." Jack said, almost confused by the sudden change in topic.

"well I'm currently working on something that would forever change the tide of the war." The CMO said

"As in the future or the past?"

"Both!"

"Cool, good luck with that."

The medic looked at the Honorary Prime.

"because honestly, I think I am safer here than a thousand years in the future, or the past for that matter."

Ratchet understood the boy's logic. But time travel, would give them an **extremely dangerous** edge in the seemingly never ending conflict with the Decepticons.

As Ratchet returned his attention to the monitor, Jack returned to his reading.

But that was when it happened…

A ground bridge appeared beside the couch the boy was sitting on.

The swirling sound caught the young man's attention.

Jack looked up from his history book the vortex beside him.

"Ah, Ratchet I think you'll want to see this." The raven haired teen said.

Ratchet looked up from the terminal.

"Jack, what is going on?" the medic said.

Jack didn't know what to say, rather he started to try back up, but he couldn't, something was pulling on him, like a tractor beam to a ship in Star Wars.

"Ratchet, it's pulling on me." Jack said slightly panicked.

The CMO reached to try to grab the boy before something could happen to the young man.

But he was too late, by the time he got his servo to Jack, he was already sucked into the vortex.

"RATCHET!" Jack yelled as he disappeared into the portal.

"JACK!" Ratchet yelled.

Once Jack was submerged into the ground bridge, the vortex disappeared.

Ratchet was shocked still by the sudden turn of events.

Emerging from his state of shock, Ratchet did the first thing protocol said to do

 _Get on the horn and alert the other team members._

"Base to all Autobots, repeat base to all Autobots do you read me!"

* * *

 _1953, M*A*S*H 4077, 40 miles from the front lines_

"Attention all personnel, today's weather forecast is cloudy with a chance of falling bombs. Keep your heads down and have a good day."

The camp wide P.A. system shut off as another shell crashed into the camp.

"you okay Trapper?" Hawkeye asked his friend.

"Just peachy Hawkeye." Trapper said.

"Hey, look at it like this if they succeed this time they won't do it again."

"I would Like to see my family before I see my death bed, think you very much."

"Yeah sorry, I'm just trying to lighting the mood that's all."

 _ **CRASH!**_ "Ahhh! Owwww!"

Trapper, and Hawkeye turned to the cries of agony.

In middle of camp was a young man, no older than 18, but no younger than 16.

"NURSE, Get the gurney" Hawkeye yelled as he and trapper ran the boy.

"shhhhhh! I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm doctor." The Captain said.

The young man passed out, presumably by the pain he was in.

"here doctor." The nurse said.

They loaded the boy onto the portable bed.

"Get 'em to pre-op, go" Hawkeye said

"right away doctor!"

They never have seen the boy before, that much they Knew. (what they learn in the next few weeks however would shock them all)

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter of "M*A*S*H Prime" I hope y'all liked it.**

 **now Hawkeye and Jack. there is without a doubt an uncanny similarity between the two. (for toughs of you who have seen M*A*S*H you know what I mean)**

 **now for you detectives out there you probably already Know who's Jack's Grandfather is by this point, if you don't know that is perfectly fine you are in for a big surprise.**

 **but anyway thank you guys so much for reading this chapter is you liked it, let me know in the comment section below and I'll talk to y'all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

M*A*S*H 4077

Two days after Jack went back in time.

Jack slowly opened his eyes to see a dull light hanging above his bed, he didn't know what was going on, but what he did remember was an extreme pain that felt like he was on fire.

Finally gaining the courage to look around, he turned to his left to see another young man roughly two years older than him in a position that if Jack was in it would hurt him dearly.

"Doctor, the civilian is awake." A nurse said with a calm hue in her voice.

"Thank you major." Hawkeye said.

Jack looked over to where the voices were coming from.

"civilian?! What?! Where am I?" Jack said, jumping with a start.

"Easy, killer, you weren't in too good a condition when we got to you." The doctor said.

"What happened, where am I?" He got a closer look at the doctor. _Grandad?!_

Before he could stop himself, another question left his mouth that stun everyone in the room.

"When am I?" Jack asked. This got the doctor's attention quick.

"What do you mean 'when are you'? you're in Korea, 1953." Hawkeye said, _this is strange_. He thought to himself.

"1953?! KOREA?!" Jack said in a panic.

"Hey, calm down your going to open up your injuries." The doctor said, curious yet intrigued by how the young man said it.

"You're Hawkeye Pierse, aren't you?" Jack asked the doctor in a low voice.

The silence was deafening. Every eye went wide, and every jaw fell, _how does he know that?_ The medical staff thought amongst themselves.

Hawkeye was the first to recover from the shock.

"I am but I would like to know as to how you knew that." He asked the raven haired teen.

"Because I'm your grandson." The young man answered without a missing a beat.

Jack inwardly cringed at what he just said, _Way to go Darby!_ Jack thought to himself.

"Time traveler huh?" The doctor said rather asked.

Jack was rather surprised by his grandfather's reaction.

"you believe me?" Jack asked.

"well how else could your blood match mine without you being my brother?" Hawkeye said with a smirk.

"When did you take a blood sample?" Jack asked.

"Shortly after you entered the O.R. the nurses thought you were cute and you looked like me."

Jack blushed. _The nurses think I'm cute, and yet when I am from their all roughly 70 years older than me._

Jack looked around the room three nurses were looking at him with an odd look, then he noticed that they were looking a little lower than his face.

He looked down and saw the reason why the nursing staff thought he was attractive.

He was shirtless with a bandage going around his abdomen.

"How long was I out?" Jack asked.

"almost 36 hours." A new voice answered

Jack looked up to see another man with slight wider hips than an average doctor. Yet somehow Jack Knew who this man was.

"Lt. Col. Henry Blake." Jack said before he could stop himself.

If the C.O. of the 4077 was surprised, he didn't show it.

"So the civilian knows who we are?" Henry said intrigued be the turn of events.

"Cornel Blake sir!" another voice said. Whom if Jack had to guess was Radar O'Riley.

And sure enough, Radar didn't disappoint.

"Permission forms for the CV to stay on our grounds."

"ABSOLUTLLY NOT CORPERAL!" Frank Said.

"And you must be Frank Burns!" Jack said.

"that's major to you civilian." Than the major caught what Jack had called him.

"how do you know who I am?!" Frank demanded.

"My Grandfather told me about you." Jack said without hesitation.

"Oh, and just who is your grandfather?!" the major growled

"Captain Benjamin Franklin Hawkeye Pierse, M*A*S*H 4077 Surgeon and doctor, you might know him, Ferret Face." Jack said with a smirk.

Now Frank had seen some crazy things but this takes the cake, and he would not tolerate two Hawkeyes.

"Corneal, as soon as this boy is able to move by himself he is to transported back to the states…" Frank started but never finished.

"Oh give the kid a break will you Frank, he just went through a major time change. Where do I sign Radar?" Henry said.

The corporal handed the clip board to the corneal.

"Second line from the bottom sir." Radar said.

"you can't be serious sir, having one Hawkeye is bad enough…"

"DID I STUTTER FRANK?!" Henry blazed. This was the first time anyone at the camp had seen him like this. Even Hawkeye and Radar jumped. Jack jumped and gasped as he felt the pain flare back up in his leg and abdomen.

Frank, being the good military man he _**tries**_ to be, simply said, "No sir."

"I'll talk to you later Frank, until then, you are dismissed, is that understood, major?"

"Yes sir." Frank saluted and walked out.

Silence was only broken by Jack's raged breathing.

"Great, thrown back in time and I make an enemy out of an ally." Jack said looking down and defeated like it was his fault.

"Don't worry, if Frank tries anything I'll hear about it before that hour is through." Henry said.

"Why would it matter, I'm more trouble than I'm worth anyway." Jack said.

"Well if you're anything like the Hawkeye I admire, I'll do everything I can to make sure Frank's raff doesn't reach you." Henry said.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"Now I'm in charge of changing your bandages so…" Henry didn't finish when saw the boy nod.

"What is you name is you don't mind me asking?" Hawkeye said awkwardly.

"Jackson Benjamin Darby, though for friends and family it's just Jack." The raven haired teen answered.

Hawkeye just nodded as Henry started working on the boy's injuries.

"Now, I am no detective…" Henry began, "…but if I had to guess, you got your middle name from your grandfather." He stated rather than asked.

"You guessed right, my mother named me after remembering the stories her father told her, she said she would close her eyes and imagen the horrors that her father went thru, from being bombed to losing patients in surgery. She had a nightmare one time, she was a nurse under Captain Trapper, and she was closing up a wound that was easy enough for her to work on without a doctor. Then the camp was decimated by a bombing run. You can guess where she wakes up screaming."

Jack looked at the ground, "After my father passed away in a car accident, we moved to a small town in the middle of Nevada. Jasper, the entertainment capital of the world. Hard to believe after what I've seen there."

"Casualties incoming!" Radar said.

"Welp, that should do it for now, Trapper will be by later to check up on you, until then, I would advise rest." Henry said as he finished the bandage.

"Thank you corneal." Jack said.

"And please, call me Henry." The older man said with wry smile.

"Thank you Henry."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **Now I am not sure what to say, but this I most defiantly know, this is all part of the plan.**

 **Sometime later Fowler, and Brice are going to meet Jack (via admitted by injury) and we will journey back to the present where Team Prime goes hunting for Jack, only to be interrupted by Fowler.**

 **Also don't forget to check out my other story "The Birthday Boy" I know that there are a few fans who what to see a story with Jack and Sierra, as well as a story where Sierra meets the Autobots so that is a story where you can find both.**

 **But anyway thank you guys so much for this chapter if you liked it let me know in the comment section below and I'll see y'all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

M*A*S*H Prime Chapter 3

Present day Jasper Nevada, Jasper regional Hospital. Break room.

June Darby was Nurse in her mid to late forties that didn't look any older than 25, and today wasn't anything different.

June had always enjoyed working as a nurse; really the only thing she didn't really like was the lack of payment for the demanding hours, and the inability of spending time with her son. Ever since her husband passed away she wasn't able to keep up with the bills nearly as well and as a result, she had to pick up more hours and shifts, and when Jack was old enough; he too picked up a job at local diner, Jack wasn't thrilled about working there, he really would have worked at Wal-Mart but they wouldn't hire him because he was too young. Bummed and depressed, Jack ended up taking the job as a cook at the KO Burger Drive-in.

June laughed when Jack had told her 'he would never eat anything from there'. The cheap, Roach-infested, Burger joint that just walking in would make you throw up. Yeah, she knew what he meant.

She really felt bad for him, making roughly $40 a week minus taxes and how many times that 'jerk' Vince steals what he orders off the window seal, it left him with not much in the end; and it irked her.

Then Jack brought home Arcee, she kind of chuckled to herself about that one, in a sense, they were cheating the system with her, killing THREE birds with one stone: one, Jack can go places without having to pay for gas. Two, Jack doesn't necessarily need to drive, and three, Arcee is Jack's guardian.

And a silver lining, Jack was in a self-defense class funded by Agent Fowler (considering how he was the instructor, and said 'Jack would need it later', however what he meant by that she will never truly Know).

She was pulled out of her enjoyable thoughts when her phone rang.

She answered it without looking at the called id.

"Hello?" she said.

"Mrs. Darby, are you free at the moment?" Optimus' voice rang through the phone.

"I've got about 5 minutes left of break, why is something wrong?" She asked, brow furrowed.

"It's Jack, we are not sure what has happened but right now we can't detect his life signal."

"but he was with you guys right?" June asked worried about her son.

"He was, but an accident here has seemed to throw him off the radar."

"do you know if he is hurt?"

"no, we don't."

It took every ounce of strength to hold herself together.

"I'm on my way." She said.

Optimus said nothing, in fact he was expecting this reaction, she was worried about her son, any good parent would be concerned for their offspring, regardless of species, Registered Nurse June Darby was no exception.

"Safe travels Nurse Darby." The Prime said.

She hung up, something warm hit her hand, and without a second thought she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Several other nurses were the room at the time the phone call came in. and seeing her reaction made everyone understand what was wrong, whatever it was it concerned Jack. How did they know? The only other time they saw her like this was when her husband was admitted to the hospital on that dreadful day. tearing a member of a family away from the rest, the day her husband died.

"Is he okay?" Janet Thomson, a beautiful red head nurse, asked. Concerned about her friend's son.

"I don't know, I hope so." The distressed raven haired nurse answered.

"We'll cover for you if you need to go." One of the newer nurses said, and it was obvious Nurse O'Riley admired Nurse Darby, whom was as stated in the previous,

"Thank you, Jennifer, Janet, I owe you."

"You owe use nothing, you, on the other hand, owe it to yourself to make sure your son is okay. You don't spend nearly enough time with him to have a healthy family relationship anyway." Nurse Thomson said.

"And besides, if you want to thank us, on an off day when your son comes home we should have a homecoming party for him. After all, our parents worked for the same M*A*S*H unit, and some traditions will never die, no matter how old." Nurse O'Riley said smiling.

"I'll keep that option open." June said with a sad smile.

"Good Bye Mrs. Darby, be safe." Jennifer O'Riley said

"bye, and don't worry I will be." June said as she walked out.

* * *

 _M*A*S*H 4077th 1953 Three days after Jack went back it time._

Jack stood up after what felt like ages of bed rest (he knew it was only a couple of days but still)

His leg hurt a little but not the same as anything he felt after he first woke up.

He let a breath of relief when he was fully standing.

"Good you're standing; I was beginning to wander if you'd stay there forever." Henry said from the entry of post-op.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better, thanks for letting me stay till I can find a way to go home." Jack said with a sad smile.

"listen, until you can, if Burns gives you hell, return it to him in full force. He would, after all, deserve it." He said, smiling.

"Yes sir." Jack said smiling.

"Radar!" Henry suddenly said.

Hearing his name, the corporeal came in to the post-op area.

"You called me Sir?"

"Do you have a spare 'suit' for our guest?"

"Yes sir he can borrow one of mine."

"great, Jack follow him."

"Okay" Jack said.

He followed the older boy through the double doors into an office of some form, with a cot off to the side.

He continued to follow the core man until they reached a footlocker.

"So, while you were out, Pierse, measured you and said that you and I were the closet in size, so you are going to use one of my sets of clothing, if that will be fine with you." Radar said.

"it will suffice, Walter."

"so it is true?" Radar said without really thinking about it.

"yeah, and I see where Nurse O'Riley gets her soft; but, if needed, rough character."

"Nurse O'Riley?"

Jack nodded.

"And Nurse Baker, is your Wife."

Radar's eyes went wide, he knew Nurse Baker liked him but didn't think of it, now he knows.

"Uh oh..." Radar said.

"Choppers!" Jack finished.

Radar looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"How did you…" Radar began.

"…know what you were going to say. Your daughter told me a few stories about your time here, and how you got that name."

"I'll get on the horn if you what." Jack said afterwards

"No, no you get changed I'll handle this." Radar said as he got to the microphone.

"Attention! All personnel! In coming wounded, all medical teams report to the helipad!"

Jack listened as organized-chaos erupted from the M*A*S*H compound.

He sat quietly as he got dressed.

He then looked up at the clerk's desk, and he saw the corporal's head hanging.

"You okay, Radar?" Jack asked.

"Huh, oh yea I'm fine, I'm just praying for you to be able to go home soon." Radar said.

"oh, I thought you were doing something else." Jack said sheepishly.

"Thanks for being accepting towered me, I know it must be uncomfortable being with someone who belongs in your family's future." Jack said.

"Oh, don't think about it, you're welcome here, my door is open." Radar said.

"Thanks Radar, that means a lot." Jack said as he got the boots all laced up.

"alright, that should be it, how does this look?" Jack asked the corporeal as he stood.

"You look like you belong in the military." Radar joked.

Jack grinned at the comment. O'Riley still had it in him, although he was still worried about Frank and Margret "Impersonating an enlisted man huh, why you low life scum bag."

"You okay Jack?" Radar asked seeing Jack's expression change.

"yeah, I'm just worried about the majors, that's all." Jack lied, he was worried about never seeing his mother and friends again as well.

"Corneal Blake, Trapper, and Hawkeye, have made a promise to keep them both away from you."

"You all mean well I know, But I just can't get over having a bad feeling about this."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Operating Room_

"Hawkeye, this commander Rick Brice, of the 72nd infantry." Klinger said to the surgeon.

"How are you doing commander?" Hawkeye said.

"Fine, how 'bout my boys?" The commander said.

"They will all be fine." Hawkeye said.

"look at the Sargent over there, he's one of my best friends."

"William Fowler, age 18, he got hit the worst of all my men."

"He'll make it don't worry." Hawkeye said.

"I'm counting on you doc."

"You and the rest of the U.S. Army." Hawkeye said.

* * *

 **Chapter three done, sorry it took me a while to get it here, I have so many story ideas and so little time to get 'em up.**

 **but anyway thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter if you liked it let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

M*A*S*H Prime Chapter 4

Missile silo, Jasper, Nevada, Autobot HQ.

Ratchet was flustered beyond comprehension, not only did he fail at keeping one of his team members safe, he was failing at finding him, and the rest of the team was counting on him to Find the honorary Prime.

"I can't…I can't Find him." Ratchet said fearing the worst for his friend. The other team members looked away from the medic, not out of disappointment, but fear.

"Can't never could do anything!" A gruff voice said cutting the silence where it stood.

Everyone turned to the door to the elevator, there stood a former army ranger Sargent that was a trusted ally and friend of the autobots.

"Agent Fowler, to what do we owe this pleaser?" Optimus asked.

"do you remember when General Brice and I first meet you guys?" The war veteran asked.

"As the human term goes 'it feels just like yesterday' Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember when we said 'we have been expecting you'?"

Optimus narrowed his optics, "You knew about us before we got here?" Ratchet said before anyone could swallow the idea.

"How?" Arcee asked.

"Where is Jack right now?" The agent asked.

"We don't know! Where are you going with this?!" Ratchet asked, tired of the circles they were talking.

"You don't but I do!" Fowler said.

"WHAT?!" the team members yelled in unison.

"How would you know where our friend went?" Raf asked.

"Because there are somethings that cannot be tracked even by the most advanced satellites. Time travel, for instance." Fowler said without missing a beat.

Ratchet was the first to catch what he was saying, "BY PRIMUS, WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!" Ratchet said.

"What do you mean, Doc?" Bulkhead asked.

"the only reason Agent Fowler and General Brice would have known we were coming…"

"…is if someone had told them about us before hand." Arcee finish, smiling at the fact that her friend was still fighting for them regardless of when and where he was.

"What year did you see Jack, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked, proud of his allies set up for their alliance with humanity.

"1953, South Korea, the M*A*S*H 4077th, it was after Commander Brice and I were admitted in to the Hospital after being wounded that I met a boy that didn't look like he was old enough to shave…"

 _Flashback_

Post op ward

Will opened his eyes to see a dull light hanging above his head.

"How are you Feeling Bill." A young voice asked.

The sargent looked to his right to see a young man with blue-grey eyes filled with intelligence sitting at his bed side.

"Aren't you a little young to be in the military." Bill asked.

"Well, it most certainly wasn't by choice." The young man said.

"Are you a core man, or what?"

"Security, so to speak." The Raven haired young man said.

"What do you mean by that?" The older boy asked.

"In all reality, I'm not supposed to be here, in this time period at least."

"What do you mean by that?" Commander Brice said.

"I will be completely honest with you, have you ever heard of time travel?"

"Yeah!" both men answered

"At the base I was stationed at that was the headquarters for the defenders of Earth, AKA The Autobots, whom neither of you will meet until the year of 2010 or so, they are the first, last and only line of defense against their enemy the decepticons."

"Aliens, huh?"

"Yeah, but not quite what you'd expect, you see, these aliens, are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, which was destroyed by centuries of civil war, their leader Optimus Prime, who is like a father to me, was selected as the next Prime shortly before the two factions declared war on each other. On Earth, after they meet you two, you guys make an agreement of refuge for the team of Six, several story's tall robots, with the added arrangement of them to Hide in plane site. And that works out fairly well…"

CRASH!

"Scrap!" Jack said

CRASH! BOOM!

"I Going to go off a whim and say this happens regularly?" Will said.

"You're not too far from the truth their Fowler."

There was another crash followed by a cry of agony.

"Oh boy, I wonder who's hurt this time?" Jack said. He didn't know he would be seeing one of his classmates from school.

"Sierra?" Jack said, as he saw a familiar red head being drug into the recovery room.

"Sierra?!" The two rangers said simultaneously.

"Friend of mine from school." Jack said as he watched the nurses lay the cheer-captain on one of the beds.

"Nurses Thomson, she looks like you." Nurse Kelly said.

Jack stepped in, "That's because she's your granddaughter!" He said to the red headed nurse. CRASH!

Shocked by the sudden change of events the nurses look at the raven haired teen.

"I have a granddaughter in the future, who's her mother?"

"A second generation nurse, who looks like you?"

"And what about her?" She asked pointing at the teen girl. CRASH!

"She as well." Jack said.

CRASH!

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa time out, you mean, we have to bring Sierra back too?" Miko said.

"Yes." Fowler said.

"This all my fault, All I was wanting to do was forever change the tide of this slagging war, and I end up throwing a friend into the heat of another." Ratchet said in frustration.

"And to add to it, we have to bring expose ourselves to another human."

"Ratchet, pull yourself together, my son is in the time of my father, and my friends daughter in the time of Her grandmother, and honestly I think it for the best that we let them, my friend that is, know about you guys so that way she won't be in the dark and she won't be lied to when her daughter comes home."

"Your logic is sound Nurse Darby." Optimus said.

"so are you granting access to base for the Thomson Family?" June asked.

"Yes, would you escort them in?"

"With pleaser!" June said, as walked to her Crown Victoria.

"I'll be back in a few moments." June said as she opened the driver side door.

"Drive safely Mrs. D!" Miko said.

* * *

Post op ward. shortly after Sierra came in.

Sierra woke up with a dull pain in her torso, she remembered vaguely about how she got injured.

She was KO Burger, seeing if Jack was being forced to work 'a no paid for overtime' only for the building to blow up underneath her. How she survived was beyond her, even if she was just badly injured she would be lucky.

"Are you okay Sierra?" Said a voice that she recognized instantly.

"Jack?" she asked looking at a familiar raven haired, Blue-Grey eyed teen.

"So this where you went?!" She asked hoping up.

CRASH!

Sierra looked at her crush with fear, "What the heck is going on here?" She asked.

"We're in Korea, the year is 1953. If you know your history, you would know…"

"That this is war time for the divided country." Sierra said. She knew this well. After all her grandmother was a nurse for the 'police action' that the U.S. knew quite well was a full out war.

"4077th?" She asked.

"The same." Jack replied he turned his head toured the door.

"RADAR!" Jack said, making Sierra jump with a yelp.

Not two seconds later the clerk had answered the call.

"Yeah Ja…" he stopped when he saw Sierra.

"Another one?" He asked.

Jack just nodded.

"I'll get the coronal." He said, as turned on heel and ran for the C.O.'s office.

"Potter or Blake?" Sierra asked leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"Blake." Jack said in an equally low voice

After several minutes a quiet when by, Jack had hoped the siege of bombing was done.

Henry walked in shortly after wearing a helmet, and a colt .45 on his waist.

"Radar said you needed me." He asked the young man.

"Yeah, this is Sierra, she too, is not from this era." Jack said standing by the girls bed.

"Oh boy, how are you feeling?" Henry said.

"I'm feeling fine, a little sore, but fine." Sierra said.

"I have a spare helmet for both of you for the next time we in the crosshairs of ether side, Sierra, what is your show size."

"Six-and-a-half

"Coronel!" Frank said, as he entered the post op ward.

"Frank, I'm busy at the moment." Henry said without taking his eyes of the two time travelers.

Frank looked at Jack, and Jack knew quite well what was coming.

"Shut up Frank, and before you say anything, remember: I have a **HUGE** advantaged over you. So before you say 'I'm impersonating an enlisted man.' Get this through your thick skull: I know damn well I'm wearing a military uniform, so why don't you shut your mouth, and save us all the agony of listening to you rant!" Jack scolded the office.

"Why you little…" Frank started.

"Sleaze ball (A-team reference) Scum Bucket, I can go all day with you Frank, but the second you lay a hand on me is the second that your hand gets broke! I'm I clear!" Jack said.

Frank looked at the boy, "You little…"

"If you think you scare me Frank you better think again, I have faced down a war hungry terrorist that's not even from this from this galaxy; to put it in simpler terms, you are nothing but a fly on a wall to me. Keep your distance I won't crush you, come too close, and I'll flatten you!"

The silence that followed was nothing like a silence that anyone has heard before.

"Frank, I thought I told you to get Henry?" Hawkeye said running into the room.

"I'm here Hawkeye." Henry said, glad someone broke the silence that could suffocate them.

"There is an unexploded bomb in the middle of camp." Hawkeye stammered.

"WHAT?" everyone said.

"Where?" Henry said

"Oh dear, I remember this story." Jack said. Rolling his eyes.

"Take that as a que that we did survive, but I am going to get some intel on the IBU." Henry said.

"Radar, get a helmet on Jack and Sierra as well as a six and a half pair of boots for her, and get I-Core on the phone!" Henry ordered the clerk.

"Yes sir, right away sir!" Radar said.

"And Nurse Baker, get Sierra one of your uniforms for the time being!"

"Yes Sir." The said nurse replied. 'Follow me', she motioned to the young lady.

Quickly the Girls ran to the nurse's tent.

 _Fifthteen minutes later_

A sand bag pit sat fifty meters from the bomb.

With Radar being the last to show up with the megaphone and scymatices for the shell for Henry to read off to Hawkeye and Trapper who were 'ready' to disarm the bomb.

"Alright first you need to carefully remover the nut from the midpoint of the shaft."

They did just that, the next few moments were intense, as Henry read off the instructions.

But then…" Now cut the cord."

"Here it comes" Jack said to Sierra.

"But first you need to…" Henry began, but he soon realized it too late to take anything back.

"Take cover." Henry said through the 'phone.

Everyone in the compound did just that.

 **BOOM!**

Several seconds of defining silence went by, Jack look at himself he was still there, that meant Hawkeye had survived.

"Pierce, McIntyre?! You two alright?!" Henry said over the 'phone.

Two hands slowly rose up with a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Alright say it with me, "Curve ball central" I must say I like where this story is going, but that is just me.**

 **so let me talk a little about this situation, First, I am so sorry it took forever to get this up, I was writing a sequel to My first completed story, Second, if any of you are paying close attention you would have realized that, this was one of the episodes of season 2 I think (Netflix removed M*A*S*H from my account so I don't really know) and Third, Well it's self explanatory, Jack know if something is screwed up in 1953, things won't be the same at home.**

 **And Sierra is in the picture now, (what fun) I'm thinking I'm going to have a few cute scenes for the two(snuggling in cot on a cold evening for example) and some other things like that.**

 **and then the verbal warfare between Ferret face and the Honorary Prime, we can all agree, Frank had that coming.**

 **but anyway, think you guys so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

MASH Prime Chapter 5

One headache after another: Part one

June was flustered beyond anything explainable, her son was in a time of war, and a friend of hers also has their daughter missing in action.

To anyone who didn't know the story, Jack and Sierra have been transported back to the time of their grandparents, and while she understood as to how Jack did it (which if she had to guess was by pure accident) she was curious as to how Sierra did it.

She passed by the KO burger, and that is when she saw it, a firetruck sitting in the parking lot of the 'building' that was not really a building anymore because if you consider a structure that is hardly standing, well, you decide.

She passed by the lot and decided to turn on the radio.

"T _his just in…the burger joint known as 'The KO Burger' has been destroyed by a gas explosion, official investigator Detective John Thomson is here to discuss the carnage and how to go approach the cleaning up of the wreak. Hello John it's good to have you here."_

" _Like wise."_

" _Now as I said, you are the lead investigator of this incredible disaster, what do you have to say about this?"_

" _Well that depends solely on your definition of incredible, that roach-infested diner was terribly under kept, and I am utterly surprised that hasn't gone up before now, but the primary reason as to why it hasn't gone up before now is because one of the employees, a boy by the name of Jackson Darby, has done on amazing job of making sure the place was stable enough to keep open, however where the said teen is now. I can't tell ya."_

" _Do you think he is to be held responsible?"_

" _No, I know the boy personally, he wouldn't do this intentionally."_

" _And yet you don't know where he is?"_

" _No, you are right about that, but Unless I have viable information that says 'he is the culprit' I'm not going waist time chasing him, far as I'm concerned, it was a freak accident that was bound to have happened regardless of upkeep."_

" _And you are positive of this?"_

" _Without a doubt."_

" _Okay, well I trust your judgment, I always have, I just question it out of habit. No Offence."_

" _No, no, none taken, I understand perfectly."_

" _Well thank you Detective, I hope you have good day, and I'll talk to you later."_

" _You too James."_

She turned off the radio, and turned down the street to her friend's house.

She pulled in front of the house that had a 1992 Silverado, and 1994 GMC Sierra. In front of it.

She turned off the Crown Victoria, and stepped out of the car.

She walked up the front door, then she heard another engine. She turned to see 1993 F-150 pull in to the drive way, John Thomson had just made it home.

John turned off the ignition and stepped out of his truck, and then he saw a family friend: June Darby.

"Good afternoon June."

"Good afternoon to you to John, I was just listening to your interview."

John cringed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"What are you apologizing for? You were standing up for my son."

"Yeah but my boss want's Jack is his office and quick or else I'll lose my job." John said.

"You said it yourself though, that place was bound to blow." John just nodded.

An awkward silence fell between them. Then the door to the house was flung open, reveling a hysterical Janet Thomson.

"John, have you heard from Sierra as of late!" She asked in a quickened pace.

"No, why?" John said.

"I can't get ahold of her!"

June took this as a chance to bring up the reason as to why she was there in the first place.

"I have a reason for that." She said.

Janet and John both looked at her.

"But I need you both to come with me in order to explain the situation completely."

The Thomson's look at each other.

"You know what is going on?" John asked, returning his attention to the raven haired nurse.

"More than what you could ever hope to believe. If it is alright with you, we'll take my car."

* * *

 _M*A*S*H 4077_ _th_

The Silence that followed the explosion was the only thing that could be heard.

Hawkeye and Trapper. Stood up slowly.

Once up, Hawkeye looked around to see what had become of the compound, then he saw something that looked like toilet paper.

He picked it up and read it aloud, "Give up! You can't win! We have you surrounded! -MacArthur." He rolled his eyes and threw it aside.

Major Burns piped up, "You would figure that having us here would let them know not to shoot here."

"No amount of yelling, begging or pleading will get them to stop." Jack said.

"Oh yeah, and how do we know it isn't you they are shooting at us for?" Frank said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Dammit Frank! Would you listen to yourself speak for a moment?" Jack growled.

"And why the hell would I listen to a low lifer like you." Frank retorted.

"Henry get pre op ready for a fractured nose and lose teeth, Because Frank is sure asking for a hell of a beating."

"Don't worry, It'll ready when he presses you passed your breaking point." Henry said.

"Corneal, he just threatened a military officer, and you're are going to agree with him."

"When I give you an order Frank, you are to respect that order and carry it out, that is part of the reason as to why I am letting Jack walk away with that threat, because you patronize all the members of this unit and I wasn't about to let him get your treatment because your disrespect for Pierse would sure as hell make its way onto Jack somehow, and if Jack does end up slugging you into next week I will have no petty on you, because you would have deserved it." Henry said.

Frank looked at his commanding officer in disbelief, "Why…"

"What part of that don't you understand?"

"I understand it all sir." Frank said, hanging his head.

Now Sierra had remained Silent for the most part, she knew Frank would have it out for Jack (because of his relative) but this was terrible.

The tense silence was stagnant.

"Aw Scrap! Fowler!" Jack said smacking his forehead with his hand, and he ran back into pre-op.

Fowler and Brice where talking (about what would be any one's guess) and he approached the two solder's.

"How do we know you aren't pulling our legs?" Brice said.

"Well ' _general'_ I was wondering if you going to ask me that. Just know this, I read your profile in the year of 2014. You were a commander of the army rangers, you fought all three years in the so called "police action" only to go home and receive a promotion straight to 4 star…" he turned to Fowler.

"And you will go back to your family in California, only to find out that your mother had passed away from cancer and you weren't able to make the Funeral, your father kicks you out of the house calling you a selfish Child that failed to grow up over in Korea…"

He was interrupted by Radar, "Mail call!" man they were quick to get up after a shelling.

"Sargent Fowler?" Radar asked.

"Here!" Fowler said.

"Here you go."

"Thank you corporal."

Fowler looked at the envelope, and then he opened it.

 _Hey son,_

 _I know now is not a good time to shoot your morality down the drain but,_

 _Your mother was just recently diagnosed with cancer; she has about two years to live._

Fowler lowered the letter, expression grim, "Unbelievable…" He said.

"What is it Bill?" Brice asked.

"It's my dad, he said my Mother is dying…" He said in a low voice.

Brice was shocked silent.

"How did you…" he turned to Jack. "Know?"

"As I said, I am not from this era." Jack said in a sober voice.

"I am sorry Agent Fowler." Jack said. As he stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Fowler said, catching the younger male's attention.

Jack turned back to face him.

"I believe you now." He said shakily.

"Tell me everything." He pleaded.

Jack looked at The sargent, and with a said smile he began to tell the tale of the autobots.

* * *

 _Missile silo, present day_

Agent Fowler remembered that moment well, when Jack's claim was proved.

The rumbling of an engine caught everyone's attention. June Darby has returned.

June stepped out of the driver's side, a woman in her late thirty's stepped out of the passenger's side,

And a man in his early forty's stepped out the passenger seat in the back.

Both the Thomson were redheaded-green eye parents (no doubt the reason as to why Sierra was the same way).

"Mr. and Mrs. Thomson, my name is Optimus Prime, and there is much to be discussed."

Optimus Prime stood in the hallway to the command center, his face was one of determination.

As for the Thomson's, well, their reaction was shock, and fear.

"This concerns our daughter, Right?" John asked.

Optimus just nodded.

* * *

 **Maw-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha *cough* *cough* *cough* (clears throat)**

 **Okay so after a little commercial break we come back to this insane time travel story, which if I do say so my self is getting to good point where some serious action will unfold.**

 **Now by this time you are probably wondering if I'm going to let Jack clobber Frank, and he will (eventually) but for now he has to endure it for a little while longer.**

 **Now a new question I've been wander is: Do I stretch this story past the end of season three, for any of you who have seen M*A*S*H passed season three, you know Henry is discharged and killed over the Sea of Japan, and I have plans for Jack and Sierra to share the same tent (not necessarily by choice) but for a cold winter night, I was thinking of letting them cuddle with a conversation that goes something like this:**

" _ **Jack…"**_

" _ **mmm"**_

" _ **Jack wake up!"**_

" _ **What Sierra, I'm trying to sleep"**_

" _ **I'm cold, can I sleep with you?"**_

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

" _ **shhh"**_

 _ **He sat up and looked at her.**_

" _ **Are you sure you want to do that?"**_

" _ **Come on Jack I know you're cold too, I can hear your teeth chattering."**_

 _ **He looked at his Crush.**_

" _ **Okay. Fine." He said.**_

" _ **And I want your arm around me!"**_

 _ **Jack looked at her.**_

" _ **Fine."**_

 _ **She almost squealed in excitement.**_

 **Anyway you get the Idea.**

 **But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, let me know In the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

One headache after another: Part two

M*A*S*H 4077th

Three weeks have gone by since Sierra has gone through time, and with no tents with any room left in them, Jack and Sierra became tent mates, which was a little awkward but between them, Frank and Margret's relationship was a little bit dirtier. So, they didn't mind (much).

The 4077th was gearing up for another cold season, thicker canvasses, warmer water, and firing up the heaters.

Jack was in the middle of taking a shower, warm water was washing over his lanky form, little did he know. he was being watch.

Outside of the shower tent three nurses sat looking in on the teen: Nurse Able, Nurse Kellie, and Head Nurse Margaret.

"That boy is handsome." Said Nurse Able, a little too loudly, and it ultimately alerted Jack of their presents.

Jack froze in his spot when he heard that, he was in the middle of washing his hair when he heard that comment, he went for the towel he was borrowing from storage (per Henry's permission of course), only to find it wasn't there.

"Oh good grief, Ratchet, I hope to all things living you get me and Sierra out of here and quick." Jack said. He raised his voice, "Alright Margret, I know you and Hawkeye like to go at each other with pranks, but please leave me out it!"

As if on que, Margret walked into the shower, towel in hand.

Jack gulp, he covered himself, he'd recognize the look in her eyes anywhere, predatory.

"If you know what is good for your health, you will never say anything like that again." She said with a hint of mischief in her expression.

She threw the towel at him, which he caught.

"Meet me in my tent when you're done!" she said.

"No, you have ferret face for your midnight routine, and I don't wish to have any part of it." Jack said, as he started drying himself off.

She growled, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" she turned on a heel and stormed out of the shower tent, slamming the door on her way out.

CRASH!

Jack winced as the sound echoed across the camp.

 _Elsewhere on the camp grounds_

The sound of the door slamming reached Sierra's ears.

She turned to look at the showers where she knew Jack was currently. She saw Margret Speed walking from the showers.

Few minutes later she saw Jack step out of the shower, looking both ways as if he was looking for Vince.

Jack saw Sierra, and she waved him over.

"Are you okay, what happened?" She asked grabbing him by his shoulders.

"I got paid a surprise visit by a couple of the nurses." He said.

She looked him, "Did they, *cough* Violate *cough* You *cough*?"

"No, but the look Margret had, she probably wanted to." Jack said looking over his shoulder.

"Margret is something else, I can agree with you on that one."

Jack was still trembling from the encounter with female major. And Sierra felt it.

* * *

 _Missile Silo_

Janet and John sat on the couch, both holding each other because the situation that they were in.

"Mrs. Thomson?" Miko said.

"Yes Miko?" Janet asked.

"Jack will take care of her; I know he will." She said.

"Of that I have no doubt." John said.

"Neither do I." Janet said. They both looked at the terminal, where Raf and Ratchet made haste to bring Jack and Sierra home.

* * *

 _M*A*S*H 4077_ _th_

Evening has fallen, and so has the temperature, Jack and Sierra sat on the cots provided by the 4077th.

Letting out a yawn, Jack stretch, and leaned in to the cot the creaking brought comfort to the young man, knowing that sleep was just moments away.

 _Couple hours later_

"Jack, wake up!" A hushed whisper said.

"mmm"

"Jack, please this is important!" Sierra begged.

"What is it Sierra?" Jack groaned, not moving.

"I'm cold, can I sleep with you?" She asked.

This got Jack attention quick, "WHAT?!" he said, jumped up from his cot

"Shhhhh!" Sierra said. "I know your cold too, I can hear your teeth chattering." She said accusingly.

"Yeah but, that doesn't mean I'm going to ask you if I can sleep with you." Jack said.

"Come on Jack, please, it'll keep us both warm."

Jack looked at her, finally admitting defeat, he sighed, "Fine, you can sleep with me."

"With your arm around me?!"

Jack looked at her again, "Are you sure you what to do that?"

"Did I stutter?" She asked.

"Okay, fine, I'll wrap my arm around you when you're comfortable. Deal?"

"Done deal!" She said happily.

A minute later Jack and Sierra where in the cot, Jack's arm was securely wrapped around Sierra the way she wanted.

And they slept like that, peacefully.

* * *

 _Missile silo_

Optimus walked in to the command center; there he was greeted by the two technicians in charge of getting Jack and Sierra back, Raf, and Ratchet.

"Have been able to get ready to get Jack and his compatriot?" He asked.

"No not quite, but we are getting closer." Ratchet said.

"We just need the right formula of energon for it to work, and the location and date so that we can grab him and Sierra, and get them out of the time warp." Raf said.

"Keep working, I have faith in both of your abilities, because as of now, you two are Jack and Sierra's only hope of coming home." Optimus said. As he turned his attention to the Thomson's.

No doubt worried sick about their daughter; June was there to comfort them.

"Don't worry, I know Jack won't let anything happen to her that he can't control." She said to the Man and his wife.

"That's not really reassuring." Janet said.

"Jack has been to another planet to protect these guys, if I know my son, and I sure as hell do, he'll move mountains to protect those who he cares about." She said.

"Sierra is no different." John said holding his wife close.

"Than your daughter and my son are a good match for each other." June said.

Optimus smiled sadly, Jack has done so much for them, and this is who they think him? holy moly they were terrible friends.

"Alright, try it again." Ratchet said.

He heard a hum, then a small sparking and then nothing, whatever it was they were working on, it had failed to achieve what they were trying to do.

"Slag!" He heard his C.M.O. say.

"Give it three more ounces of red energon, four ounces of synthetic energon…and I'll handle the dark energon."

Optimus heard a whirling sound, then, "By Primus, it…it's working."

KA-BOOM!

"Slag-nab-it!" Ratchet said.

"Raf are you okay?"

"Fine." Raf said as he stood up.

"Mmmm…Perhaps we should put the same amount of Dark, red, and synthetic energon together." Raf said.

"Good idea Raf!" Ratchet said.

* * *

 _4077_ _th_ _M*A*S*H_

Dawn was just a couple hours away.

In the visitor's tent Jack and Sierra slept quietly, not so much as a low breath could be heard.

Outside of the tent roughly 30 meters stood Corporeal Klinger, one of the few enlisted men stationed on the compound grounds.

Now, for anyone who knew Klinger, they knew he was hell bent on getting a section 8 (Insanity discharge).

He was stopped in his thought's (and high heeled tracks) when movement caught his eye.

"HALT! Who goes there?!" He yelled. As he stood in a battle ready stance

"Klinger! I thought I told you to put on a proper uniform?!" Frank growled.

"What you say, and what I do are two different things, now what are you up for?"

"To use the lateen." Frank said.

"Well crap let me get out of your way!"

"Hmpt." Was Frank's reaction to the lame joke.

 _Morning_

Jack was the first to wake up of the two slumbering teens, and then he recognized an added weight in his cot. _Sierra_.

Jack started to remove his arm from around Sierra, only for her to catch it and pull it back round her and snuggle with all it more so.

'It's kind of cute to see Sierra like this.' he mused.

"Hey, Sierra? It's time to wake up." He said quietly.

She didn't budge.

He decided a different tactic was in order. He leaned over to her ear.

"Sierrrrrrraaaaaaa." He said softly, she shivered.

"Ohhhhhh, you give me goosebumps doing that." She said.

"Come on it's time to wake up." He said shaking her a little.

"I am perfectly comfortable right here." She said snuggling closer into his chest.

"I'm glade you think that Sierra but it's time to wake up." He said with a little more energy behind it.

"mmmmm…Fine, but every cold evening that we are stranded here, we are going to sleep like this."

Jack was uncomfortable with that proclamation, but he will endure, and who knows, she might stay with him when they get home.

She finally let his arm go, and he returned it to his body, only a second later to be pinned underneath Sierra (how she moved so fast was beyond him).

She was holding his shoulders firmly down on the cot.

"Ahhh, Sierra, I kind of need to get…" He was cut off when her lips met his.

Jack was wide eyed now, he was being kissed by the girl that he liked.

The kiss went on for several seconds, and then Sierra broke it.

She pulled back, and looked into his blue-grey eyes, that were filled with surprise.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold out any longer, I figured now was as good as time as any to pull that on you." She said with a guilty look.

"You…wanted to kiss…me?" Jack asked.

"For a long while now." She said. Jack smiled at this, maybe she really wanted to go out with him.

"I accept your apology, but I also accept your kiss." Jack said. Sierra smiled.

"Well good, because I wanted to kiss you goodnight and good morning every night."

"I'll accept both then." Jack said. (que Radar's bad horn playing)

"And there is the wakeup call!" Jack said. Sierra laughed at his joke.

They unraveled themselves from the cot.

Sierra stood first, followed by Jack, who wrapped his arms around Sierra's midsection from behind.

"Well, now that we are up why don't we go for a hike?" Jack said softly into Sierra's ear. She shivered yet again.

"You give me goosebumps doing that Jack." She said.

"Oh yeah, am I only one allowed to do that?" He asked.

"You're the only one I will permit to." She said.

He released her from his grasp, grabbed her hand, and they walked out of the tent.

There they were met by Klinger.

"Well good morning you two. Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Pretty good, I think that was the best sleep I've had in forever." Sierra said.

"Good, good I'm glad to hear that, did you sleep in the same cot?" He asked

"What does that have to do with it?" Jack said.

"Come on, I may be crazy, but I am not dumb, or deaf for that matter."

"So, if you know, why are you prying?" Sierra asked.

"Look, I'll respect your privacy for the most part, but what I'm concerned about isn't either of you, rather, It's Major Burns." Klinger said.

"I as well." A new voice said.

"Good morning Henry!" Jack said as he turned to look at the C.O.

"Good morning Jack, Sierra." Henry said.

"Henry!" Sierra said.

Morning introductions were exchanged.

"Choppers, Incoming!" Jack said. He had basically every operation memorized from the stories of his grandfather. The C.O. looked at him.

"Attention all personnel, incoming wounded, one medical team report to the helipad, one medical team report for pre-op. Hope you had your coffee this morning folks, because this one is going to be a long hall." The PA system shut off.

"Where do you need us Henry?" Jack asked.

"Are you two familiar with Diagnostics?" Henry retuned.

"I think we'd be better help escorting wounded!" Sierra said.

"I agree!" Jack said.

Henry nodded, "Very well. You two will help escort the wounded, but only who Klinger tells you too, got it?"

Jack and Sierra saluted, "Yes sir!" they said.

 _Three hours later_

Three hours in and it seemed like the wounded were multiplying, there was no sigh no sign of slowing down either.

"Go, go, go, go." Klinger said to the two teens.

Jack and Sierra carefully but quickly rushed another wounded soldier into the operating room, to an open table by Hawkeye.

"Busted spleen Hawkeye!" Jack said as he sat the stretcher down on the table.

"Thank you Jack!" Hawkeye said.

 _10 minutes later._

"Alright Klinger! I'm open!" Henry said.

"Cardio vascular damage. But stable." Jack said as they rushed another wounded in.

"Thanks you two. GLOVES!" Henry ordered.

"Corneal Blake Sir?!" Radar said as he entered O.R.

"What is it Radar?" Henry asked.

"Mail call, orders from I-Core, you're being discharged!" Radar said.

"Discharged?!" Everyone in the O.R. said.

"Are you sure Radar?" Henry asked.

"Yes sir!" said Radar.

Jack and Sierra looked at each other their looks said it all, 'oh no'

 _After the operations were complete._

"Hey honey!" Henry said on the phone.

"Yes I know I haven't called in a while and I am sorry, but I'm coming home…yes I'm serious this time, the orders just fell though this morning. Tell the girls that daddy will home soon."

Jack, Sierra, and Radar all stood at the door watching the seen unfold.

Jack stepped away from the door. He and Sierra both knew what was about to happen, and yet they couldn't bear to watch it.

 _Several hours later._

"You behave or I'll come back and kick your butt, got it." Henry said with a smile.

"Yes Sir!" Radar said, his voice cracked.

Henry pulled the young man into hug, "Take care of yourself, and everyone here and that's order." He said.

"Yes sir."

The hug broke apart. He looked at Jack and Sierra.

"Thinks for the help you two, I hope your able to go home soon."

"Like wise!" Jack said.

Henry gave one last over look of his family, and then he went to the passenger side of the chopper.

 _Shortly after Henry's departure_

"Radar, do you have a spare piece of paper and a pen or pencil?' Jack asked.

"Yeah, what for?" Radar asked.

"A condolences letter." Jack said flatly.

"For who?" Radar asked confused by the sudden conversation.

"His wife." Jack said, tears were rolling down his face.

Radar looked at him like he was crazy. And then he understood.

"He's not going to make it home is he?" Radar said

Jack's silence answered his question, "No, no that can't be right, that isn't right, it's not true." Radar said. He's voice cracked as he tried to keep tears down. To Radar, Henry was Father figure, one that if permitted, Radar would have called 'dad' but in the military, such an act wasn't allowed.

"There is nothing that can be done Radar." Jack's voice cracked as well.

"YOU BETTER NOT BETTER NOT BE PLAYING WITH ME JACK!" Radar said, trying to control his voice.

Radar finally broke in full flowing tears. Jack moved to comfort the other boy.

The phone rang.

Radar composed himself, and answered the Phone.

"M*A*S*H 4077." He said. "Oh hey Sparky…what? no way…and you're sure? Okay, thank you." Radar hung up the phone, and he looked at Jack, "Why didn't you stop him?" Radar said.

"Because if I did, I'd be playing God, and I Don't really think he'd appreciate that." Jack said.

"I've gotta tell the others!" Radar said as he headed to the O.R.

Radar walked into the Operating room where there was an organized chaos.

"Radar put on a mask." Trapper said.

"If it's my discharge orders I'll take 'em well done!" Hawkeye joked, and then he saw Radar's expression.

"I just got massage from Sparky, Henry's chopper was shot down over…the Gulf of Korea, there…there were no survivors." Radar said, trying not to break down. Sierra and Jack walked in to the O.R. and stood behind Radar. Both looking like they had crying as well.

Frank exploded, "You knew didn't you?!" He growled at the two.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Why you little…"

"Major, think about what you're doing!" Father tried and failed at getting the major to yield.

"Boy, you don't know what you've done to this camp." Frank said.

"Before you go off the deep end with your emotions, let me hit you with reality. I would be playing God, with Henry's life. And let me tell you something else, before you will be able to kick me out of camp a new corneal will take his place, because I-Core doesn't trust you with this camp." Jack said, "and, I am in no position to play with one's life. It was his time to go home, and I couldn't have stopped it even if I tried."

"MAJOR! Please think rational about what you are arguing about with the time traveler." Father said to the major.

Suddenly the major pulled off his gloves, and he approached Jack, "Why you selfish…"

"And I am going to write a condolences letter. And with the likes of you, I think I'll skip over what part Henry's life you made easier."

Frank had had it with Jack (he always was short fussed) and he grabbed Jack by the collar of his shirt.

"Frank, remove that hand, or I will." Jack threated.

"I won't let you walk on me any more runt! I am…" He was never able to complete the thought when Jack grabbed the major's hand and twisted, making Frank, go to his knees.

"Remember what Henry said Frank. Now I don't really care if you disrespect my family, but if you recall what I told you three weeks ago, I wasn't joking, this is your last warning Frank, touch me one more time, and your arm will never be the same. Am I understood, Burns?!"

"Crystal clear." Frank said.

Jack let him go. He turned to Sierra, "I need some fresh air." He said, and with that he left the O.R. leaving a stunned crowd in his wake.

* * *

 **Nooooooooooooooooooo! (over dramatic much?)**

 **And so after much contemplation, I finally have one more chapter for my favorite time traveling story, M*A*S*H Prime and I got the snuggling scene with Jack and Sierra that wanted (fist pump), and I wanted to give a shoutout to my biggest supporters "Bibliophile1303" who has helped me keep the fire going on the story's I've been uploading, even if she is a 'Potterhead' she still says my stories are better than many other authors (How? Or why? is beyond me.) but that's out of my hand's now.**

 **So, my Freshmen year of college is coming to an end. I have Finals approaching so y'all might not hear from me until summer time, but until then I'm going dark.**

 **when I come back, I think I'm to update "Arachnophobia" first, then "Displaced Allies" followed by "Prime Squad" and then I will came back and wrap up this story.**

 **But anyway, Thank you guys, so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


	7. Chapter 7

M*A*S*H Prime chapter 7

A Sight to See: Part One

 _Several weeks after colonel Blake's death._

The 4077th was adjusting nicely to the new C.O. Colonel Sherman Potter, which it was just as Jack had said, I-Core didn't trust Frank with the 4077th.

The batch of Rangers that was brought in had long been released, and every night after that, the desire to go home become stronger for Jack and Sierra.

Introductions were as simple as all had expected, and so was Jack and Sierra's introduction the older colonel.

Once Sierra and Jack had explained their situation to the colonel, he was just as accepting toward the two-time displaced teens.

Well it was another cold evening that has befallen of the campgrounds, not that Jack minded, he did after all have his girlfriend with him to face the cold evening.

The wind was howling like a mad wolf, and it was kind of spooky to the two teens, but that wasn't stopping them from being comfortable with each other In the cot they have been sharing, and then the oven had to quit working.

"Jack, the oven shut off again!" Sierra said to the raven haired teen.

"Okay I'll get it." Jack said as he separated himself from his girlfriend.

"Alright, let's see here." He said, as he approached the stove.

"let's get you back online shall we?" he said as he lit the match to put in the furnace. However, no one could have been prepared for what happened next.

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

Sierra jumped at the racket, and she quickly realized that the blast came from the stove the Jack was by.

"JACK?!" She yelled as she jumped from her place on the cot and ran to stand by her fallen lover.

"JACK?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" she asked when she got beside him.

"Ah, my eyes, they hurt sooo badly, please make it quit!" Jack whimpered out he was laying on the ground with his hands on his face, that was covered in suet.

"Hang on Jack, HELP! COLONEL! KLINGER! SOMEONE!" Sierra yelled at the top of her lungs.

Klinger was the first on the scene followed closely by the colonel, and the captains.

"What happened?!" Potter said, as he saw the raven teen on the ground and in agony.

"He was just trying to start the stove back up when it blew up in his face!" Sierra said. Her voice was trembling, but that didn't matter. What does matter is, Jack is in pain.

Now Jack was next to impossible to scare (unless your Margret, then it gets easy). But right now he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to see again, and that thought terrified him to no end.

"Alright, Klinger! Get a stretcher for the boy, Hawkeye, get some gauze. BJ, call for an eye doctor for Jack!" The colonel said.

"Yes colonel!" said the ordered staff members.

The colonel then turned his attention to the teen in agony.

"Hey, can you hear me? Jack, you're going to be okay, I can guaranty you you're going to be okay." The colonel said in a soft voice. That did calm Jack down just a little bit, but not enough to cut through the thought of never seeing again, there was no way around it.

Klinger arrived a few short minutes later with the stretcher for Jack, "Here colonel!" He said.

"Thank you, Sierra, I'm going to need your help for this." The said red head just nodded.

"Aright, gently, we are going to put Jack on the stretcher, if we move to quick we may startle him, and we don't need any more of that for this evening." Potter said softly. She nodded again.

By this time the whole camp was awake due to the commotion, the nurses were up, even the priest was awake.

Sierra and Sherman had successfully moved Jack onto the mobile bed, and were getting ready to get him to the Post-Op Ward for recovery, until Klinger stepped forward and motioned that he take Sierra's side for her.

"Thank you Klinger." She said.

He looked at her with sympathy, "No problem." He said. He and Potter took the Stretcher to the 'ward.

Something warm hit her hand, and quickly realized that she was crying, and she didn't hesitate to wipe her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Jack, I hope you can see again." She said as she bowed her head and said a little prayer to the man upstairs.

* * *

 _Autobot Outpost Omega One._

Night time has fallen over the Nevada Desert, and inside the base of operations for the Autobots; hard at work was the C.M.O. and scientist and his technical compatriot, trying to get their ally home.

It was only a few short hours ago the accident had happened, and yet it seemed like it was forever since it happened.

"Were close, we have to be, the only reason this hasn't worked is because there isn't enough of all three." Ratchet said.

Raf only nodded, he was too concerned for his older brother figure to really care what Ratchet said.

The Thomson's had crashed on the couch. (which for the time being was for the best)

June was in the recliner, she too, was asleep.

Miko was on the other side of the living area, in the other recliner, and while it appeared that she was asleep, she knew otherwise.

Just like Raf, Jack was and older brother that she looked up to, and also like Raf she was worried.

* * *

 _M*A*S*H 4077_ _th_

All of the staff was gathered around the cot that had the blinded Jack sitting on it facing the captain that was aiding him with his injury.

"Here we go corporal, how does that feel?" The eye doctor captain asked.

"It feels fine, snug, but fine." Jack said.

Since Jack was wearing a corporal's uniform, it only made sound reasoning to call Jack a "corporal" although Jack hated it to no end, he choked it down for the time being.

"Alright, well if at any time you need it adjusted or changed, make sure you have someone else to do it, but in the meantime, I'll be back in about a week to see who your healing up, okay?" The captain.

"Yes sir." Jack said blankly.

"Hey, cheer up, you'll have your sight back before too much longer!" The captain said, giving Jack a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he stood up.

"But for now I would advise rest."

"Aye, aye, captain." Jack said with same amount of enthusiasm as he turned to lay down.

The captain walked out of the ward, with the other officers in tow.

Sierra moved forward to comfort the boy.

"Hey, you're going to okay Jack, the doctor said so." She said as she gently rubbed his shoulder.

Suddenly she heard something she thought she would never hear, Jack, was crying.

"You all say that, and in reality I'm not sure if I believe it." He said. His voice cracking.

"You might not believe it right now Jack, and you have every reason to be scared right now, but I do believe in what the doctor said, and I look forward to seeing your blue-grey eyes again." She said, tears of her own were surfacing ' _no I got to stay strong for him!'_ She scolded herself.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll sleep in here with you tonight." She said.

"Please." Jack said. Sierra took pity on him _'If I was in this predicament, he wouldn't leave my side either, and I couldn't let him go at this alone even if I wanted to!'_ she thought to herself, with a sad smile she gently climbed into the cot next to the boy, and she gently wrapped her arms around him.

And just as she had expected, he melted into her embrace. He buried his face into her shoulder.

' _cute!'_ she mused.

He calmed down greatly after he was secure in her arms, and they fell asleep in that position, never to wake up until morning.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside_

"The Kid's scared, he has every right to be, but he will be fine." The captain said.

"And you're positive of this?" Potter asked.

"Without a shadow of a doubt!" the captain said.

The officers of the 4077th all nodded.

"That's good to hear." Hawkeye said.

"Now the lieutenant that was part of the concerned party, the shorter red head who was she to him?"

"His girlfriend!" Hawkeye answered.

The captain nodded.

"Well, is there anything else that you guys need or is that it?"

"I think that's it for now, we'll call you if there is anything else that comes up before you come by again." Potter said.

The captain nodded. "Okay, well in the mean time I'll see you guys later. Take care of that kid, while I'm gone." He said as he climbed into the jeep that he was using.

"I think Sierra has that under control." Hawkeye said smiling.

"Sierra…?"

"The lieutenant." Potter said.

"Okay, well I'll see you guys later." He started the jeep's engine

"Take care of yourself captain."

"I will." He said as he started to drive off into the night.

The officer of the 4077th watched as the man drove away from the compound and into the evening.

"Do you believe what he said about Jack's sight?" Hawkeye asked.

"He was confident with his answer, so yes I do." Potter said.

"I trust your judgment." Hawkeye said to the colonel.

"Welp, it's my evening for making rounds, so you kids go on ahead and get some rest I'll get you if I need any help." The colonel said.

"Alright, goodnight colonel!" BJ, Hawkeye, and the other nurses said.

* * *

 _Morning_

Jack was the first of the two slumbering teen to joust awake after the night's rest that he had.

Jack pulled away from the secondary form of heat for the cold, and that was when he recognized the fact that he was being held by Sierra (Not that he minded of course).

But it was the way he melted into her embrace last night that he was embarrassed by.

Sierra must have felt him move, because she too was shifting around in her wake up process.

"Morning handsome!" She said.

"Morning beautiful!" Jack said although he wished he really could see her beautiful smile.

"Sierra, about last night…" Jack began.

"Noooo, Don't apologize, it was kind of cute to see you act like that though. The way you melted into my arms last night, to be honest, I don't care if you do that every evening you are like this. Just as long as if you are comfortable with me holding you like that."

"I…I…did like the way you held me last night, that's part of reason why I was so scared was because I've never acted that was toward anyone, I've been scared before but, this is a whole new level of fear." Jack said. Cliché as it sounded, it was still true.

Radar walked in to the Post-Op-ward, once there he saw the young couple in the cot.

"Hey, Igor has a special breakfast made specifically for you two, just letting you know."

"Thank you Radar!" Sierra said.

"So, how did you guys sleep last night?" Radar asked.

"Well after Jack calmed down we were able to sleep pretty well; I woke up a couple of times to see if Jack was okay, which he was, and I was able to get back to sleep fairly quickly afterwards." Sierra explained.

"And how are you feeling Jack?" He asked the temporally blinded teen.

"I'll feel better when I can see, but for now I'll be fine." Jack said.

"Glad to hear that, you know you gave us a scare last night?"

"Yeah, Sorry. I hope I get this off before I go home."

"I hear you on that one!"

Jack's stomach let out a ferocious growl.

"That's the cry of 'morning meal time'!" Jack said. Sierra laughed.

"I'm glad to see you in a brighter mood this morning!" She said.

"I am too!" Hawkeye said as he walked into the 'ward.

"Morning Hawkeye!" Radar said. The older man nodded at Radar

"I take it Radar's already told you about the breakfast that's been cooked for you?" he said as leaned on the railing on the edge of the bed.

"Yep!" The two teens answered in unison

"He didn't go into details, but that's fine." Sierra said.

"And how are you feeling this morning Jack?" Hawkeye asked the blinded young man.

"Well my eyes are hurting a little, but I'll live!" Jack said. Hawkeye nodded.

"Good to hear!" Hawkeye said.

"Can we get some breakfast now? I'm hungry!" Jack said sheepishly.

Sierra giggled at the boy's words, "Yes, my love, I'll guide you to the mess tent." She said.

Jack stood up, and that was when he realized how vulnerable he was to 'attack'. And as such, he was afraid the nurses would take advantage of him (It was kind of spooky if you asked him).

Sierra looped her arm around him and started walking toward the door.

* * *

 **One more chapter up, and I figure 'why not run this a little longer?'**

 **So Jack has been blinded by an explosion, and many of you are going to ask 'Is he going to go home like that?' I've thought about it multiple times, and I bring my self to do it.**

 **and on a scale of 1-10 how did I do with the 'comforting' gestor from Sierra?**

 **But anyway, like always, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it! let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

M*A*S*H Prime Chapter 8

A Sight to See: Part Two

 _Three nights after Jack lost his sight._

Another cold night has swept through the 4077th campgrounds, with wind howling and brushing up against the tents canvasses, it's a wonder anyone is able to sleep tonight.

But inside the visitor's tent lay two teens who were so tightly snuggled together that there was no air that could get in-between the boy and girl, had a very different idea as to how the night should go, no doubt, a comfortable endeavor for the two who slept peaceful for the majority of the night.

The wind brushed across the canvas of the tent, slightly startling Sierra, who woke up start.

Sierra looked around the tent, seeing as to there was nothing that was damaged, she returned her head to its former position before she was jousted awake by a cold blast of air.

And as swiftly as she had woken up, she fell back into a comfortable sleep, in the arms of her boyfriend.

* * *

 _Team Prime, one day after Jack went MIA_

6 AM and the base was still in the awkward silence state.

June, Miko, and the Thomson's were still asleep in the living area

At the terminal sat Raf and Ratchet who have worked through the night to try to get their friend back.

"What if tried to use a combo similar to the that granted us a little success?" Raf said.

"I don't see why we can't, but let's add synthetic energon to the mix, that might be what are missing!" Ratchet said.

Raf nodded, "You should get some rest Raf."

"I'll rest when Jack and Sierra are home!" Raf said. He removed his glasses and preceded to wipe his sleep starved eyes. And then an idea hit him.

"Which way was the portal spinning that sent Jack through time?" He asked.

"Counter-clockwise, Why?" Ratchet asked the pre-teen.

Two seconds went by, "That's what we're missing!" Raf said.

"I don't understand?" Ratchet said.

"Think about it: which way do the hands on a clock spin?" Raf said.

"Clockwise."

"And what way does our portal spin?"

"Clockwise."

"Meaning time keeps moving forward, we reverse the polarity on the ground bridge, and it will just be like reversing the hands on the clock…"

"Reversing time itself, Raf you're a genus!" Ratchet said.

Raf smiled at the complement, _'It won't be long now, hang on Jack, we're coming!'_

* * *

 _M*A*S*H 4077_ _TH_

One week had finally passed and Jack sat on the cot nervously, today is the day where he finds out if he can see again.

Everyone in the camp gathered around the teen in the cot.

The captain started to remove the gauze bandage around his head.

"Alright now shield your eyes." The captain ordered.

Jack did just that. The captain than removed the two pads that covered his eyes.

"Now take your time, look around."

Slowly, Jack opened his eyes, it was blurry at first, but his eyes started to adjust, and he removed his hands from over his eyes, when the light started to enter into his eyes he winced.

A few more seconds went by and Jack slowly removed his hands completely from his face, his eyes were still a little blurry, but he felt better.

"Is it safe to rub some water on 'em?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Captain Pierce, would you get some water for the corporal?"

"Yeah!" Hawkeye said.

Several seconds later the captain had a cup of warm water.

"Here!" He said. As he handed it to Jack.

"Thanks!" He said.

He then dipped his fingertips into the water and followed through with rubbing his eyes the way anyone would.

A seconds later Jack lowered his hands from his face, he squinted at first, but slowly he returned his eye lids back to their standard position.

His stormy eyes looked around the room that he was sitting in.

Finally, he looked at the captain.

"Huh, so that's what the world looks like." Jack said with a smile.

Everyone must have been holding their breath, because all at once, everyone exhaled in relief.

Potter, Hawkeye, Radar, B.J. and Sierra all let off a light-hearted laugh, "Nice job kid, I was worried about ya!" Potter said, as he patted Jack on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that guys, I'll try not to let the oven blow up in my face again!" Jack said Jokingly as he looked at the colonel.

"It was a freak accident that of which I am glad you walked away from." Sierra said happily.

His eyes had a red ring around them still (Post recovery inflammation) but that was beyond the point, Sierra could see his blue-grey eyes again, and that was all she really wanted.

Jack turned back to the captain eye doctor.

"Thank you, Captain!" He said.

Jack extended his hand to the captain, who returned the gesturer and shuck Jack's hand firmly.

"No thanks necessary corporal, this unit needs you and that is more than enough motive for me to help you. Just don't give me a reason to come back and see you, got it?!"

"Yes sir!" Jack said.

The captain stood, "Well that does it for me, you know who to call if you need me again." He said as he started out the door.

"Thank you Captain, would you join us for supper before you head out?" The colonel offered.

"I think I will, if you don't mind that is?"

"No, no not at all please after you."

The officers al stood and followed the captain after patting Jack on the shoulder.

Jack stood for the first time since he could see (which hasn't been long)

"Oh Jaaaaaaaaaack?" Sierra called out.

"Yes…mmmmm." He was cut off when Sierra's lips were pressed against his.

Several seconds went by, and Sierra held Jack firmly on the caller of his shirt.

Sierra finally broke away from Jack in the kiss, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his.

"And there…is the Stormy eyes that I have been waiting to see again." She said with a smile.

Jack smiled at her, "And there is the face of the girl I fell in love with." Jack returned

Sierra blushed a little at his comment, "Come on, let's go get something to eat, I bet you're hungry after that little fiasco?" she said as she removed her hands from behind his neck to his chest.

Jack didn't even get a chance to answer, because at that same time, his stomach growled.

"I can't agree with you any more on that one." Jack said, he then wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, catching her off guard, she let out a gasp as he spoke again.

"but, Let's do that kiss over again since I'm ready this time." Jack said with a smile.

Sierra smiled and complied, however this kiss was much more enjoyable and much more passionate than any other kiss they have had in their time with the M*A*S*H (Mostly because Sierra liked to ambush Jack with a kiss every once in a while)

Several second went by with this kiss as well, but neither of the two wanted to be anywhere else, because this is where they wanted to be, in each other's arms, locked in a kiss that could go on forever.

* * *

 _Team Prime_

John and Janet Thomson have always been early morning risers, so when they saw the clock and the wall saying 10 am, they both about panicked. That was until they realized it was Saturday, and they both had taken this weekend off to spend family time together. How well that turned out (You can hear the sarcasm right?).

They looked over to the terminal were the other members of Team Prime stood talking.

"Are you sure this will work Ratchet?" June asked.

"We have all the calibrations set all we need is someone to go though and retrieve Jack and Sierra." Raf said.

"I will!" Miko said. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you sure about that Miko? I mean, you might not come back." Ratchet said.

"If it means Jack and Sierra will come home, it's a risk I'll take." She said with determination.

"Very well, But I can't guarantee that we'll be able to keep it open forever, every second that passes is another second that the vortex could collapse, so speed is an absolute key to the success of this mission." (Jacksepticeye would be proud with that).

The Thompson's moved it to engage in the conversation.

"So today is the day that we get Jack and Sierra back?" Janet asked.

"Yes Nurse Thomson. We will need you to be here in the medical bay, in case Jack and Sierra have been injured. Detective Thomson, you are a certified E.M.S unit as well as law enforcement right?"

"That is correct doctor!" John said.

"Then you, and the two nurses as well, will be on standby." Ratchet order.

Everyone nodded with the plan set, then they began the rescue mission.

* * *

 **Well that was amazing, And I am so sorry I took forever with my activates here, I have job hunting and I am not have a real good time with it, so, I am not sure how my scheduling will play out.**

 **So after much thought, I have finally decided that I will make this story ten chapters long and the tenth chapter will be kind of like an epilogue, but I'll let you decide what to call it.**

 **But anyway, like always, thank you guys so much for reading this Chapter, if you liked it, let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


	9. Chapter 9

M*A*S*H Prime Chapter 9

 _Team Prime_

The Autobots and the human's gathered around the ground-bridge terminal, and they were scared and excited all at the same time.

Miko had been told that the time they will be sending her to, will be cold. So she (courteously of Fowler who was not present at the time) was dressed in cold weather combat gear.

"Are we ready?" Ratchet asked. Everyone nodded.

"Is the time and date set Raf?"

"9 A.M, December 19, 1953! South Korea M*A*S*H 4077th!" Raf said as turned to the C.M.O.

"Miko, you don't have much time, once we get the bridge stable it'll be that way for 15 minutes, and then we will gradually lose the stability. You have an hour, TOPS!" Ratchet said.

"So speed is key, got it!" Miko said with a thumbs up.

Ratchet nodded and turned to the pre-teen, "Rafael, begin opening the portal!" He ordered, his voice was stern.

Raf nodded in response.

It the area of where the bridge is supposed to open, there was a spark, followed by a whole lot more sparks, it was almost like a water fall how fast the sparks were pouring on the ground, it was coming from about where the center of the portal would appear.

Finally, after several seconds of it sparking, a reverse blueish-green portal swirled to life. But the sparks were still coming, signaling that the portal wasn't stable

It sounded like a freight train going full speed down the tracks it was on, it was loud, and it caused everyone to cover their ears/audio receptors.

Several minutes later, the sound dropped to almost even hum.

"It's stable, Miko, you're good to go." The child prodigy said.

Miko nodded.

"Good luck Miko." Came a course of encouragement from all around the room.

* * *

 _M*A*S*H 4077_ _th_

Jack and Sierra stepped out of the mess hall and were greeted by Radar and Nurse Baker; whom were holding each other's hands.

"Good morning you two!" Jack said.

"Good morning yourself!" Baker said with a smile.

Jack was about to say something else, but a very familiar sound reached Jack's ears, causing him to look left, to see a familiar greenish-blue swirl.

The sound had caught the attention of the other three, and the sight got the whole camp's attention.

The swirling vortex awed everyone, Radar was the first to catch on (like always).

"It's your way home." He said. No sooner did he say that did a small figure emerge from the vortex.

"Miko?!" Jack asked. Catching the girl's attention.

"Jack!" She hollered as she ran to him.

The two embraced in to a hug.

Everyone else in the camp gathered around the two.

"Jack, who is that?" Potter asked.

"A good friend of mine from our time." Jack said, as he let go of her.

"Jack we don't have much time; we need to go now!" Miko said. Jack nodded.

Jack turned his attention to Radar, "Would you like your 'suit' back?" to which he just shook his head no.

Baker gave the same answer to Sierra.

"Go home!" They said in unison.

Everyone else in the camp nodded.

Jack and Sierra nodded back to the compound staff.

But Jack still had one more thing to do, "Hey, Hawkeye?!" He called out.

"Yeah?" The said doctor replied.

"Do me a favor, and marry Nurse Able, after all she is my grandmother."

Nurse Able looked like she had just been slapped, ' _he's my grandson, I was ogling my grandson!'_

Her expression didn't go unnoticed either, everyone actually laughed at it. Hawkeye wrapped an arm around his future wife.

"Alright Jack, I will." Hawkeye said with a smirk.

"Goodbye everyone, see ya in a couple of decades." Jack said.

"Bye you two!" came a collective response.

Jack, Sierra, and Miko all turned back to the vortex, and together, they walked through the hole in time.

* * *

 _Team Prime_

All of the team members minus Ratchet and Raf (who were at the terminal) were gathered around the reverse-ground bridge.

John, Janet, and June were there as well, waiting and anticipating the worst that could have happened to their kids.

Not even at the five-minute mark, and a lone figure, followed by two others, emerged from the vortex.

"Guess who I found wondering the time space, continuum!" Miko said Proudly.

Jack had a hold of Sierra's shoulders as she fought off nausea.

She whimpered out her discomfort; Jack embraced her completely.

When she burred her face in his shoulder, Jack looked at Ratchet, he gave a nod, which the C.M.O. returned.

"Start closing it." Ratchet said, Raf nodded.

Jack was rubbing soothing circles on Sierra's back, he failed to notice the three adults Running to them, until after they were tackled almost to the ground.

"Jackson Benjamin Darby, if you ever scare me like that again, I will ground you 'till you're 30." June said as she held her son.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I travel 50 years into the past, unexpectedly!" Jack said as he moved his arms from Sierra to his mother, Sierra did the same thing with her parents.

"I was so worried when I couldn't call you." Janet said to her daughter.

The two families broke apart from their hug after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry mom, my phone broke in the explosion I was in." John, June, and Janet all looked at her.

"Same with mine." Jack said to his mother, everyone did the same thing to him.

"YOU WERE IN AN EXPLOSTION?!" was what the whole the team had to say to them.

Jack and Sierra looked at each other.

"Yeah, it happened three months ago." Jack said.

"THREE MONTHS?!" everyone was behind this one as well. Optimus was not ready for that, and his faceplate showed.

Sierra blinked, "You say that like you're shocked." She said.

"It's only been one day here." John said.

"ONE DAY?!" The duo said, now they had the wide eyes.

All conversations were cut off when the proximity alarm sounded.

"Agent Fowler is approaching!" Ratchet said.

Raf scurried down from his position to greet his older brother figure.

 _T'WACK!_ "Oof! Hey Raf, how are you?" Jack said. As the pre-teen smashed in to him.

"Better, now that you're home and safe." Raf said with a smile.

A new voice entered the room, "Was it successful?!" The liaison asked.

"Why don't you asked 'em yourself?" Came a smug reply from the medic.

Then, and only then did he see a smirk on the old medics face, telling him, they were indeed successful.

He turned to the Darby and Thomson families reunited after a nightmare not really worth of being discussed, due to the fact that the M*A*S*H members of the families had already told them by dropping hints here and there that they would meet Jack and Sierra.

Fowler walked down to the area that the families were located.

"Long time, no see." The older man joked as held out a hand for Jack to shake.

"Hard to believe the last time I saw was a little over 50 years ago." Jack said with a smile as he shook the older man's hand. Which that technically was true, in a since.

"It's good to see you to Jack." The man said with a smile.

"Hey, you said something some time ago and I think I know where it came from." Jack said as pulled his hand away from the other.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Fowler asked.

"You remember the incident with the Nemesis right?"

"You mean when I got shocked? Yeah, What of it?"

"You said something, and it was so random that after you said it, it had everyone was on the floor laughing."

"What was it?"

"If I had to guess, it was a memory from when you were at the M*A*S*H, Corporal Klinger, you remember him right?"

The fed nodded.

"What you said was, 'Solder! You're out of uniform! Put some pants on!'…" Jack stopped for moment as he giggled at the memory, "It was Corporal Klinger you were thinking of, because of the fact, he didn't dress like a solder, rather, he tried so hard to get a section 8 by dressing like a woman. And you probably heard Ferret Face Burns yell, 'I told you to put on a proper uniform!'. Otherwise, you could just call me crazy, which I would not deny, I do after all have friends that are robotic aliens from a planet not even in this galaxy, so I thought you'd probably remember." He said, as he wrapped an arm around Sierra's shoulder, who returned the gestor.

"Makes perfect since, considering in my time there, I did hear the major yell a few select word to the corporal." The agent said with a smirk. ' _that was fun indeed!_ '

Miko looked at him, "So this Klinger guy…Was he…gay?" she asked.

Jack looked at her and shook his head, "No, a Section 8 is an insanity discharge, where your mind is no longer fit for duty, Klingler was intelligent, and he was a little crazy mind you, of course they all had to be to survive the way they did, but every time the psychologist came by the camp, he, the psychologist, tried to put Klinger down for homosexuality, which Klinger denied profusely, saying 'I might by crazy but I ain't an idiot!'."

John decided to join in on the conversation, "So this Klinger, was straight, but wanted out of the army?"

"Precisely." Jack and Sierra said together.

Optimus stepped forward to talk to the two time travelers.

"Jack?" His called out.

"Yeah Optimus?" Jack said as he looked at the Prime.

Optimus kneeled down to lower his gaze.

"I would like to know how you both went back in time."

Jack spoke first, "I was sucked into a portal here in the command center."

"And I am sorry for not catching you." Ratchet said.

"It's fine Ratchet, I only asked if you learned your lesson about time travel?"

"I did, But I am only going to keep the settings on the bridge in case something like this ever happens again." Ratchet said.

Optimus then turned his attention to Sierra.

"I was at KO Burger right as it blew up, and I woke up with Jack standing over the cot I was on."

"So that's how you got there." Jack said.

"And we ended up sharing a tent." Sierra added.

"Couple weeks went by, and we stay in our respective cots, and then the cold came, I was in the middle of a rather peaceful sleep when Sierra woke me up." Jack said.

"To be fair, I heard your teeth chattering, and I was pretty chilly myself, so two bodies, male and female, Miko get your head out of the gutter…" She said as she saw the look that passed over the Japanese Teen, "And I liked the odds better sleeping with the boy I trust, and have had a crush on since middle school, much better then freezing my behind off, so it makes rather logical since that we're dating now." She ended with a smile.

"Sierra, did you take care of my son while you were there?" June asked in a mock scolding voice.

"Yeah, even while he was blinded." Sierra immediately regretted it by covering her mouth. A few seconds went by of stunned silence, only for a certain medic to break it.

"JACK, MED BAY, NOW!" Ratchet ordered.

Jack closed his eyes, he let out frustrated sigh, "I am fine Ratchet, really, the doctor even said so."

"I don't care, come here, NOW!"

"Sheesh hello to you to Ratchet!" he said more to himself then anything, as he removed his arm from around Sierra.

Jack passed by Arcee on the way the med bay, and Jack let out a yelp when she picked him up into a hug.

"Glad to see you home partner." She said.

"I'm glad to be home." Jack said as he returned the embrace.

Arcee let him go and he kept walking (much to his disagreement) to Ratchet's med bay.

Once Jack was out of the room June, Janet, John, and Sierra continued talking.

"How did Jack get injured?" John asked.

"A stove blew up in his face while he was trying to start it back up."

"And did you sleep with Jack when he was BLINDED?!" June asked her, eyes ablaze, it was quite clear that she was mad about Jack being injured.

Sierra replied, "I did yes, though to be honest, it was kind of cute the way he melted into my arms the first night." She said with a smirk.

"Did he take care of you?" John asked.

"If you were to include making me feel secure and helping me stay warm at night, yes indeed although I did make him feel a little uncomfortable, but other than that he didn't really have reason to do so."

"How did you make him feel uncomfortable?" June's eyes narrowed as she asked this.

"I asked him to wrap his arm around me when I was comfortable."

Several seconds went bye, "So you slept in my son's arms?" June asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, although if you ask me, I think we both slept quite well. Although, that is just my opinion. You could ask Jack if you what to know how he slept the first night we were together."

"And this does beg the question, which calendar are we going to go off of, because it won't make since with three months, but we'd be lying with two days, so which do we go with: the lie, or the unbelievable?" Sierra said.

Raf spoke up, "How's about the unbelievable here, and the lie, out there." He motioned his head out towered Jasper.

"Sound reasoning…" She was cut off when her boyfriend came back in to the room.

"See, I told you, nothing wrong, nothing to worry over." Jack said to Ratchet as they walked back into the main room.

"Yes, yes, but there could be relapses." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet, I'm fine you'll be the second to know if I'm not."

"Oh, and who be the first?!" The medic asked as he looked at the male adolescent.

"My mother." Jack said without hesitation. Ratchet nodded at the teen's logic.

Everyone looked at Jack, and June asked him the same question that she asked Sierra.

"So how did you sleep when Sierra was in your arms?" She asked. Jack looked at her.

"Well…I slept okay, it was better sleep then I have on a daily basis, but I felt pretty good after that night, recharged and all." Jack said.

John clapped, loudly, startling everyone and gaining the attention of the room, "Then I approve of this relationship, Jack as long as you take care of Sierra, and Sierra takes care of Jack, I don't have a problem with it." He said.

"Really?!" Jack and Sierra said in unison.

"Yep, just save the sex till after you are married, and we won't have a problem." John said.

"But…there is one thing we need to take care of before you two can continue your relationship, Jack my boss want's to speak with you."

Jack gulped, "About...?"

"KO Burger." John answered.

"Oh joy, as if time travel wasn't bad enough, now I have to speak with the captain of Jasper PD."

"Don't worry I'll be behind you the entire time, Agent Fowler, would you also accompany us?" John asked.

"Sure! I could use a day out of the office!" The agent said.

"Exhalent, then we shouldn't have a problem explaining your absence while KO Burger blew up." John said.

Jack just nodded, "I hope you're right about that." He said unsure of the whole situation.

"I'm positive, just do as we say, and you'll be fine." John said as he gave a reassuring smile, and pat on the back.

"So you are going to lie for me?" Jack asked.

"Mmmm…think of it as telling only half the truth." John answered.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're somehow related to Hawkeye Pierce, you sure sounded like him right then." Jack said to the detective.

John shrugged, causing everyone (Minus Optimus, who just smiled) to laugh.

"As far as I know, my mother had nothing to do with Doctor Pierce, except for being a nurse under him, because Nurse Able became Hawkeye's wife after the war ended, and my mother came home to my father and had me." John said.

Jack nodded, "Well there is one more thing to do then isn't there?" He said.

"And that would be?" John asked confused.

Jack smirked, "Talking to your boss." He said, John nodded with a smirk as well.

"That it is Jack, that it is." John said.

* * *

 **I was half tempted to start singing "What I've Done" By Linkin Park after I finished writing this chapter, oh man, this was the tensest chapter (I think) I wrote for this story, and I wouldn't have it any other way.**

 **So I know some of you are wandering what is going on with my other stories, I assure you they have not ran into the street and died, no I have been trying to wrap up this story with a bow so that y'all (I hope you see the Texan in me coming out) Would be proud of the writing, I know Biblophile1303 has enjoyed it when she was able to read it, so I am least happy that** _ **ONE**_ **person enjoys my writing, I don't know about anyone else because no one is** _ **SAYING ANYTHING!**_ ***Takes deep breath* Okay I done with my ranting for now.**

 **But anyway, like always, thank you guys so much for this chapter, if you liked it, let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

M*A*S*H Prime the Epilogue

Jasper PD was your standard small town police station, equipped with not quite the latest high tech police gear, but it was good enough to get the job done.

Jack, John, and Agent Fowler walked into the building with their story set, Jack was away visiting a friend in an emergence, involving his friend's death, and his friend's family (Colonel Henry Blake) who was killed in action a few months ago (look at it from Jack POV, and it's true)

John guided Jack to the captain's office, and Jack, well let's just he was scared, even with the support of the two authorial figures as his back up, well you get the idea.

John knocked on the door to the office, upon the motion of 'come on in" did they enter.

Now Captain Lance was gentle but firm captain, and a human lie detector if there ever was one, but he just wanted talk to Jack a little bet because, well KO Burger was bound to blow at any time, so the cap' just wanted to ask where he was, and if he was familiar with the incident.

"Captain!" John said.

"Ah, detective! I see you've found Mr. Darby." He turned his attention to the young man in the room.

"Yes sir!" John said.

The captain made a motion for everyone to take a seat.

"So, Mr. Darby, you've the talk of the town for the past 24 hours, and I must admit, I am damn impressed with how you kept that place from blowing up sooner. What was your reason for leaving town all the sudden?" He asked

 _Here we go!_ Jack thought as he sat down.

"A friend of mine was killed in action a few weeks ago overseas, and this weekend seemed like a good time to go. Now I had made a promise to myself that I would go and visit them, but I was forced to work overtime that my boss absolutely refused to pay for, threatening "It's my way or the high way" and when he finally said go home (early on Thursday) I called my mom saying I'm going to Vegas to visit a friend and I'll be back Friday after noon sometime."

The captain nodded, he then turned his attention to Agent Fowler.

"Forgive I'm captain Lance…" He extended a hand to the agent,

"Special Agent William Fowler." The fed said as he shook hands with the captain.

"Agent Fowler nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Now how are you connected to Mister Darby? If I may ask?"

"Your inclined to do that, but to answer your question, Jack and I met at the Blake house hold roughly at the same time, while we didn't know each other at first, we became well acquainted while we were visiting his family, now my connection to the family, I had been in service at the time that I met Henry, I had been Injured he helped me out.'

'And how about you Jack, how did you meet him?"

"His family and mine had always been close." Jack said.

"I see. And how long until you heard about KO Burger."

"Late Thursday!" Jack and Fowler said in unison. Inwardly they were cringing, but for the sake of the captain, they kept their poker face on.

Lance chuckled, "So you were both by the radio at the same time huh?"

They nodded.

The captain gave a small Smile, "Then all my question has been answered." He said as he stood, "Mr. Darby, Agent Fowler, you have my condolences. You are all free to go all I ask is that you both take care of yourselves."

"With pleasure." Jack said as he stood.

Every one stood to walk out of the room, of course the captain stayed right where he was due to the fact that: he has nowhere to go, but everyone else in the little pow-wow (Indian term, I'm part Cherokee) has been dismissed.

* * *

 _Six hours later, City Park._

Arcee pulled into the parking lot with her charge and her charge's girlfriend, both equally squirming in excitement.

It was the annual Peirce Family reunion, but that also included the O'Riley and the Thomson families as well.

Jack and Sierra dismounted Arcee, who in return just sat there, (as luck would have it) hiding in plain sight.

Deep down inside Arcee's spark she felt pride for her little brother figure, he was thrown a curve ball in life, and he hit the ball out of the park.

Now Jack was back where he belonged, and that was among family and friends.

* * *

 _An hour later_

The 4077th M*A*S*H unit has always been a family, even after the kids and grandkids came along.

Hawkeye, B.J., and Trapper were all present with their wives, the Thomson's were present, just about everyone was together.

Only two people were missing: June's Husband Robert, and Henry, of course Sherman Potter as well but, he's gone (died at the age of 102), but by no means did that stop them from having a good time.

Jack and Sierra were holding each other at the waist, but grinning from ear-to-ear at a joke June had told.

Everything was going the way that it should, there wasn't anything that could stop the joy.

Family doesn't just have to be by blood, and this family, wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _You can't change who your family is, there is nothing that can be done about the past, and while you can learn a lot from it, that doesn't mean you should dwell in it._

 _Time travel is something everyone of us have ever thought about, but it's more dangers then what many would many would perceive it to be._

 _Living it the past doesn't necessarily mean just that, but if you don't get out of the past, what are you missing in the future?_

 _You don't have be proud of where you came from, but that doesn't you can't do anything different then what your ancestors did._

 _I might be related Adolf Hitler, but that doesn't stop me from being a proud American._

 _So this is a message to all who have relatives that they aren't proud of, change everything that includes your identity, your name, you phone number, anything, that won't stop who you are related to, so make the best of a bad situation, accept your bloodline and say this, "While I'm not proud of where I came from, that is not going to stop me from being different."_

 _That is all it would take for your family to get a different path, and then, you can be proud where you came from, letting it be an example, of what you don't want your family to ever do again._

* * *

 **Now you can start singing "What I've Done" By: Linkin Park, because this story is officially complete.**

 **Now I will say this, to everyone who read this to the end I think you, But I am related to Hitler (Yuk) and I do have Cherokee in me as well, (What an odd mix right?) But like I said, I can't choose who I'm related to.**

 **But anyway, like always, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter and story, if you like it, let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


End file.
